Rebecca Kean
by Sn1963
Summary: This is the story of Rebecca Kean, she's another prisoner from the old Prisoner tv show


Rebecca Kean

Owner Of A Lonely and Broken Heart

Rebecca Kean was born in August of 1962 to Joe and Linda Kean, she had an older brother named James. At birth, the doctor and all the nurses told Linda that this was one of the most beautiful babies they had saw in a very long time, she looked just like a China doll according to her doctor, Albert Hellman. The baby's eyes were as blue as the sky and her hair was black, she also had beautiful eyelashes. By the time Rebecca turned three months, her eyes turned green, as green as a spring leaf.

Her brother James was five years older than she was. He would push her around in a stroller and brag to everyone about his baby sister. By the time she was four, the two of them would go to the lake near their home and look for frogs and pollywogs. He taught her how to fish, to climb trees, to skip stones in the water, Rebecca loved her big brother. When she started school, he walked her to class and introduced her to the Sister that was to be her teacher. Rebecca loved her school and all the sisters that taught her, until she got into the secondary grades. Her grade eight year was a very traumatic one. By then, James was in University and was away from home, the sister that year was named Sister Barbara.

Sister Barbara was a tall, thin woman with a vein that was in the middle of her forehead, her habit was black and she had the bat wing hats. She started out her year by hitting every one of the children with a ruler to the knuckles or the arm. One afternoon, Rebecca was needing to go to the toilet very badly, Sister Barbara forbid her to leave the room. She could no longer hold it and got up and went to the toilet. Sister Barbara was waiting for the thirteen-year-old girl at the door as she came back.

"Did I NOT tell you to stay in your seat?"

"But Sister, I had to go, I would have wet myself had I waited"

The terrified girl replied to the woman, whose face was blood red. With that Sister Barbara smacked the girl, she fell to the floor, Sister Barbara then kicked her, then slammed her down in her chair, after shaking the screaming girl.

"SHUT UP KEAN!"

Sister Barbara maniacally screamed. Later on after she got home from school, Joe was home early from work and Linda didn't need to work, Rebecca saw her father and burst into tears and ran to him. She had been holding back the pain all afternoon. Joe heard the sobbing child's story and the next morning, walked Rebecca into her class. He walked up to the nun and looked her straight in the eye.

"Listen you BITCH! If my daughter ever comes home in tears and has bruises on her legs and arms again, I will personally call the police and have you arrested for assault. Then I will bash the LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!"

Until the end of the year, Sister Barbara never hurt Rebecca or any other child in her class. One day, after she had graduated school and was getting ready for University, James came home, he was having troubles and Rebecca never knew his problem. But one day, it hit her right in the face, James was beginning to get into trouble. He began to train her into stealing from businesses. Rebecca had turned from a straight A student that was going into University to a thief.

One afternoon, the brother and sister actually robbed a bank, as they were getting away, with Rebecca driving, the car crashed into a utility pole, James was killed instantly. This devastated the entire Kean family, Joe told Rebecca

"I have no daughter!"

The poor girl held in the pain, she was tried and sent to Wentworth Detention Centre. A minimum security prison for women. Before she came to the prison, she watched an American movie starring James Dean, It was Rebel Without A Cause. She fell in love with the man and got her hair cut short and in what they called in the 1950s a duck ass style. She told the woman that took her to the showers at the prison, Mrs. Meg Morris that she was to be called Reb. As she was issued her uniform, she turned the collar up and wore it this way the entire time, and she was forever combing her short hair.

While there, she teamed up with another prisoner there named Lou Kelly. Together, through Lou's friends and Reb's, they had drugs bought in to the full knowledge of another of the prison screws named Joan Ferguson, Joan was what the women called a "Bent Screw". One of the women there , who was named Myra was the Top Dog. She was an older woman in her forties with short brown hair and green eyes. Myra hated drugs and tried to stop them from coming into the prison. One night, after Reb had some cocaine, mixed with Angel Dust. She had tried to sell some to a prisoner and Myra, along with two other prisoners, Judy Bryant, a women that had helped kill a former prisoner with a brain tumor by an overdose and Cass Parker, a woman there for killing a screw at Vera Bennett's prison Barnhurst Vera was a former screw that was now the Governor of Barnhurst. Judy and Cass held down Reb and Myra forced her to swallow the entire contents in a piece of tin foil. She tried to throw up the drugs, but only chucked a small portion of it

Later on that evening, Reb was very sick and then after lights out, was in her cell with seventeen-year-old Bobbie Mitchell began screaming, she was hallucinating. She was trying to bash Bobbie, who was under her bed trembling with terror. As Reb screamed and tried to throw up the rest of the drugs she got worse. By the time they had gotten Bobbie out, Reb was chewing on the springs of her bed and had thrown down the cubby above the sink, breaking the mirror. She collapsed to the floor in a seizure. After they pumped out her stomach, she lay in the hospital bed in agony.

The next day, she told Myra what she had done to her, Myra tried to ask her forgiveness, but Reb was so angry and was still in pain. Meanwhile, Reb was supposed to have received $30,000 from an estate her brother had given her, she had dropped off the money at her Mums house, and some at her friend Sally Harper's. The women were supposed to be going to a concert in a town a few hours away, Reb decided that she was going to go too. While she talked to an old friend who promised to help her escape and get her money. The day of the concert came.

The morning of the concert, the man that was going to drive the bus was called at home, a man was holding his ten-year-old daughter Cheryl as a hostage, he didn't believe him at first until Cheryl was put on the telephone and told her daddy what the contents of her lunch was.

"It's some sandwiches, an apple, an orange, and some of Mummy's Banana Cake!"

The driver pretended the bus was broken down and pulled over, it was there that Reb was to be exchanged for little Cheryl, but something went wrong, Bobbie needed the toilet and had to go in the bushes and Reb pretended to be travel sick. Judy and another woman named Minnie Donavan kept an eye on her and the bus was "fixed". After the concert was over, Reb and another fellow prisoner that went named Phyllis Hunt put sleeping powders in the screws coffee, as they drank coffee, they all nodded off, including the driver. A man came to Reb with the sleeping powders earlier, wrapped in a cigarette pack, he handed them to Reb.

"You left your cigarettes in the bus"

The girl had never smoked a day in her life

Reb escaped and went to her friend Sally's house. The girl had a brand new baby boy and wanted Reb out of her house as soon as possible. A few days later, Reb took her money and tried to run away to Sydney. She went to the airport, just to be recaptured. When she arrived back at Wentworth, she found out her beloved Father was dying of Multiple Sclerosis. He came to the prison and told her he forgave her and was going to love her forever, she accepted his apology.

Meanwhile, Joan's father Major Ferguson had came to see his daughter, Reb arranged to have him kidnapped, he was taken hostage by an old friend and held for five days, he got away and the man was shot, Joan had also found out that her father was sick with leukemia she was devastated, she took all her frustration out on Reb. Meanwhile, Reb was called into Mrs. Reynolds office.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Rebecca, but your Mum called and I'm afraid your father passed away last evening."

Reb was starting to cry and Joan came up to her and told her that it was her fault because of what she had done to Major Ferguson. Reb stopped crying and feeling any pain then. Joan was in it for revenge and made Reb's life a living hell. She had her stabbed and she almost died, she lay in critical condition for days with a high fever and when she woke, she was in horrible pain. Bobbie Mitchell was blamed for Reb falling down the stairs one afternoon. But the evidence turned to Joan, she got away with it as usual.

After she was returned to Wentworth, Joan tried to push her down the stairs again fifteen flights up. As Reb was almost falling, Joan almost fell to the floor herself. Reb was transferred to the harshest prison In Australia. Blackmoor Prison. It was a maximum security prison ran by a mad man named Ronald Craven, he would put the women in the hold, which was a hole and starve them for days, another screw named Cynthia Leetch. Cynthia made Joan look like Mary Poppins. But little did Reb know that Cynthia was supposed to torture her, she bashed her and starved her, Reb was put into the hole for days at a time. Then Reb was taken to Ingleside Mental Hospital She had a nervous breakdown.

While there, Reb was subjected to electro shock therapy, this reduced her to not remembering her former life, she trembled all the time, she couldn't remember her own family either, she also never knew that two of her former mates from Wentworth was there either. Pixie Mason was there because she was in shock and couldn't speak or anything. Pixie was brutally raped by one of the men prisoners that came there and also Cass Parker was there, she was also mute because she went mad after Bobbie Mitchell lost her baby after Reb and her friend Phyllis had one of their friends hit her in the stomach. Plus a crazy screw that Wentworth had went crazy and tried to stab Lizzie Birdsworth and then tried to cut Cass, she took a shovel and cut the mans head off

At first, Ann refused to believe the frail woman's forgetfulness, she then went to the hospital and was told what happened. Meanwhile, Reb saw faces that she thought were familiar she was told that Rick was gone, and that Myra was dead, as she was making friends with some of the prisoners, like Lexie Patterson and Nora Flynn, and Julie Egbert, she asked what had become of her family, Lou Kelly was about to tell her when Ann called her into her office.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry to tell you this, but the reason no one in your family has came to see you is that your father died a few years ago and your brother James is also dead, he died while the two of you were trying to escape and your Mum had remarried and is out of the country"

A devastated Reb burst into tears and went into her cell. Nora comforted the broken hearted girl. Later on Nora told her that maybe she could get out on a charge that since she remembered nothing of her criminal past, they would let her out of the rest of her sentence that was supposed to had lasted until 1990, five years from then.

One day soon after Reb arrived, she was walking down the corridor near the solitary floor, she saw Joan walking toward her,

"NO! no Miss Ferguson! Please don't hurt me! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Nora found Reb in the floor, she had fainted from fright, Ann was told that Joan done it, but Joan was in her office when the alleged push had happened. Joan got away with hurting another woman again.

Before Reb went to trial again, a crazed woman that had been brought in about three months ago, Eve Wilder, for shooting her boyfriend, and convinced her lawyer to buy her a new mattress for her bed at home, as the lawyer and Eve began having sex in the interview room, Joyce Barry a nice screw that was in love with the cook named Mervin Pringle was overhearing the two.

Eve heard her walking away and after the rendezvous was over, as Joyce came to fetch her, she bashed Joyce and left her for dead. Joyce was rushed to hospital and Eve told Ann that Reb done it. The poor girl was immediately taken to solitary. After the lawyer a few days later handed Ann a note as he came to see Eve, telling her that Eve bashed Joyce, not Reb. He went to the interview room and as Eve came in, pulled out a pistol. Eve backed away, he told her that he wasn't going to hurt her. He took the pistol, and in front of Eve, pulled the trigger. Eve screamed madly.

Ann finally found out the truth and apologized to Reb. She let the girl out of solitary

Reb went to trial after being examined by the prison psychiatrist They let her out and she went to live with her Mum and her brand new husband, Frank Johnson. Slowly, Rebecca began to remember little things, she went back to University and got a degree in veterinary medicine, she also got married to a fellow she liked in secondary school named Geoff Owens, three years later, they had a daughter they named Susan, who had the same beautiful eyelashes her Mum had.


End file.
